The main components of a drive train of a motor vehicle are a drive aggregate and a transmission, whereby the transmission of the drive train is positioned between the drive aggregate and an output. The transmission converts rotational speeds and torques and provides traction force of the drive aggregate at the output of the drive train. A motor vehicle transmission, namely an automatic or rather an automated shift transmission comprises several shift elements which are positioned between a transmission input shaft and a transmission output shaft of the motor vehicle, wherein the shift elements can be clutches or brakes. For the execution of a gear change or rather shift at least one shift element of the motor vehicle will be opened or rather disengaged and at least one shift element of the motor vehicle closed or rather engaged.
Known from JP 2008-185 090 A is a motor vehicle transmission with several shift elements, designed as clutches or brakes, wherein a power take-off is coupled to the motor vehicle transmission. Such a power take-off is also called PTO (power take out). As the state of the art, in accordance with JP 2008-185 090 A, a drive gear, through which the power take-off is coupled with a transmission input shaft of the motor vehicle, is attached to an outer clutch plate carrier of a radially outer clutch of the motor vehicle transmission. The power flow between the transmission input shaft and the drive gear of the power take-off is thus fed through the outer clutch plate carrier of the radially outer clutch.
To avoid a failure of the outer clutch plate carrier of the radially outer clutch due to the load of the power take-off, and especially complex and robust dimensioning of the outer clutch plate carrier of the radially outer clutch, as well as its bearing base, is required. Especially in the case when it is intended to connect at the outer clutch plate carrier of the radially outer clutch, a power take-off with a large power consumption or even an auxiliary drive aggregate, for instance an electric machine of a hybrid drive, the above concept of a motor vehicle transmission, as known in the state of the art, reaches its limits.